Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Thomas Lawrence Abraham (Born 1993) is Jesse's younger cousin andLarry's and Dianna's son. Tom is a tall and lanky college student who is very passionate about gaming, just like Jesse. He can be sarcastic at times. He serves as a supporting protagonist turned possible tertiary antagonist (formerly a minor antagonist) throughout The "Psycho" series. While Dianna is not living with him and Larry, they still have a good mother-son relationship. But it seems that his depressed mood may have root in separation of his parents. BiographyEdit *Image of Tom when he was a little kid, WIth his father Larry. Oddly Uncle Larry is drinking water and not beer. 1 of 2Add photo Before making major appearances in 2015, Tom participated in various skits on the McJuggerNuggets channel run by Jesse Ridgway. Tom makes his first major appearance in the series when Jesse is offered and granted permission to take residence by Larry Abraham in The Abraham Household. At first, Tom doesn't show much enthusiasm to learning Jesse will be staying with him. Tom eventually betrays Jesse by revealing Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jesse's location. After being confronted about this by Jesse, Tom apologizes and appears to make up with Jesse. Tom helps out Larry when he sets up his channel Larry's Lounge. Tom makes his second major occurrence in the Vlog series when Jesse moves back in with Larry after his second banishment from the Ridgway Residence. Tom appears to be on friendly terms with Jesse initially but things soon change. Jesse asks Tom to help him get some things from his room that he left behind because Jesse no longer has a car. Tom agrees to help but is soon manipulated into helping Jesse pull a prank on Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.. Tom begs Jesse to stop but is forced to be an accomplice. This set back Jesse and Tom's relationship again. In the next Vlog, Jesse steals Tom's car and uses it to pick up fanmail. Tom reappears in Psycho Last Supper as a background character. Given that Tom appears to ignore Jesse and leaves the table as soon as he finishes his meal, it is likely that he and Jesse are still on bad terms. TriviaEdit *He is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. *Given his poor reaction to Jesse informing him he will be staying at his house, it is unlikely the two are particularly close. Their thin relationship becoming apparent when he betrays Jesse to Psycho Dad in Psycho Dad Surprise Visit. *He appears to be somewhat retiring and anti-social. *By his own admission he "lacks common sense". *He has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". *He prefers extra creamy mac & cheese. *He has appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in "WAKING UP TO A MILLION!", "GAME OF THE JUGGS", and "CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'!" *He has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. *Judging from his room, aside from video games, he is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. *He at first studied to be a chemical engineer in college but switched to work on computer science. *It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgers[1], that Tom's birthday is the 9th of June. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, but it is unclear what year he was born. *Tom is the least profane character in the entire series, he never swears besides using words like crap, shit, freaking and heck. *He is very skinny for his age, probably due to his lack of exercise. *He is shown to be teasing Uncle Larry for being bad at video games. *In ''NORTH CAROLINA HOUSE TOUR!, ''it has been revealed that Tom can't swim so he uses floaties. *Tom's appearances in videos are ranged from brief to supporting. He isn't a major character in McJuggerNuggets canon, despite appearing in a few skits before Jesse took residence at The Abraham Household. Relationships Edit Larry AbrahamEdit Larry and Tom have the closest father-son relationship out of all the family members in the series. Tom frequently helps Larry with his Larry's Lounge videos such as appearing in the Q&As to read questions. Jesse Ridgway Edit Originally, Tom and Jesse had a close relationship, however, their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Psycho Dad that Jesse was living at his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appeared to be friendly once again. This changed after the events of PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR!, where Jesse manipulated Tom into driving him to The Ridgway Residence, where he originally told Tom that he was going to pick up some stuff. Instead, Jesse had Tom to drive to a store to buy some plastic wrap, for "Chilling And Grilling". Jesse's true intentions were revealed once they pulled up to The Ridgway Residence. Jesse plastic-wrapped Jeffrey Jr.'s car, much to Tom's annoyance, and had Tom film all of it. Once they got back to Larry's, Tom was visibly angry that Jesse lied to him, causing their relationship to drop down significantly. Quotes Edit *Stop air-blasting me, STOP! *Hit that sub button. *Gaming is who we are, it's what we do. *Watch out for raccoons, and all that. *You did good, hitting that button. *All's fair in love and smash. *He's old! (whispering to the viewers about Uncle Larry) *You shouldn't drink and drive! *(singing) what do we get, a COPYRIGHT! *You want mac' and cheese you are getting your own. *(Referring To Mac and Cheese) "One for now and one for Friday because it's Friday". *Oh that's gay. *Aw crap Psycho AppearancesEdit ReferencesEdit Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains